Warning of Trouble
Shadows of an Enemy A scarlet haired man stood on the wall of the Seireitei. He overlooked the luxurious city below him. He thought to himself, So long. So much has changed. He sat down on the edge of the wall and pulled out a gourd filled with a liquid. He drank some of the contents, and looked to the sky. He then sensed a massive amount of spirit energy in the western direction. He then sensed a group of Soul Reapers head toward West Rukon's gate. He then thought, Wonder if this has to do with that Kouhei kid they brought in? Might as well check it out. He then disappeared, even though he was sitting. The Seikaimon gates opened, with the Captain of the Tenth Division, Ryan Getsueikirite and his vice-captain, Matthew Toshiro, with Kouhei Tandokuno in tow. Ryan walked in standing tall, almost as if wanting to show his superior status. Matthew carried the unconscious Kouhei over his shoulders and the two flash stepped into the air, preparing to take Kouhei into the Seireitei. A tall woman met them there and studied the boy. She looked comically annoyed, "Ryan-san, what did you do to the poor boy?" she asked him. "Jessie-chan, he is an enemy of the Soul Society. Being beat up by me is the least of his worries." he replied in the same comic tone. While the two bickered, Matthew snickered and then flash stepped away with Kouhei, heading for the Seireitei. Half-way there he was rejoined by Jess and Captain Ryan, Jess was snickering and Ryan looked half annoyed. The man appeared on top of the gate where Ryan and Matthew were heading to. He then called out, "Hey, who's your friend?" The three shinigami looked up to the man, "This is Suzaku, the enemy of the Soul Society. You should address your superiors more appropriately." Ryan began, "What is your name and squad?" The man scratched his chin, "Squad...squad...don't have one." Ryan's eyes narrowed, "A shinigami who does not belong to a squad or the Kido corps is considered a ryoka. Ryoka are not viewed too kindly here, sir." Jessica's demeanor had changed into a more serious and focused attitude and Matthew had his hand already on the hilt of his zanpakuto. Jess flash stepped in front of the man, "This is official Tenth Division buisness, I'm gonna have to ask you to move aside." she said assertively. The man smirked and said, "I am not a ryoka. Just a rurouni." The man jumped down and said, "My name is Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. I am from the once revered Kurosaki Clan, masters of the Kagirinaigan." Ryan thought to himself for a moment, "Yes I have heard of them. They fell from grace along time ago." he explained. Matthew was tense, he didn't like Hikaru's reiatsu, it gave him the chills, but he showed no sign of this and kept his hand tight around his zanpakuto's hilt. Now Jessica's eyes had narrowed, "Who you are and where you came from isn't my concern. The kid, as much as I hate it, is an enemy of the Soul Society and therefore must be handed over to the Commander-General as is the protocol of the Gotei 13." she told Hikaru, "Now I'm gonna ask you once more to move aside." she said, this time more stern. Hikaru smiled impishly, "Why should I listen to you? Maybe I'm here to save that boy. Or maybe I just like sitting in a shady spot. Or maybe," An enourmous amount of spirit energy flooded the area, "I'm just watching how the Soul Society has drifted into ruin by letting such pathetic people with a trace of spirit energy become captains..." Jess lowered her head in order to meet Hikaru's gaze, "Okay, tough guy, so let me give you a new set of options." she said, her demeanor again shifting to anger. "You can move out of the way or I'' will personally move you." she said. Just that moment, the former 10th squad captain, Kakashi Hikaru appeared. "Jess, you get boiled up too easily. You guys go on, I'll handle this stranger." he ordered unsheathing his blade. Ryan and his squad nodded and vanished from sight into the Seireitei. Kakashi sighed, "Now I really don't feel like doing a whole lot today so can you just do me a favor and let the kids go?" he asked in a semi-sarcastic tone, "Cuz otherwise I will just ''have to fight you and that isn't my style." he said to Hikaru. Hikaru smirked, "I really don't want to fight either...I got it! Why don't we just pretend to fight to make it look realistic?" Kakashi smirked and then nodded, "Yes that sound wonderful." he said almost laughing. A small amount of his golden reiatsu glowing around him. "Dang it's been far to long since a real challenge has come along. Hopefully this fake fight will be fun." Hikaru smiled and said, "Ok, but first I have to ask you something." Kakashi's Choice Kakashi's eyes narrowed and his persona became more serious. He pondered what the man would ask at a time like this. Using his wisdom as a former captain and his knowledge of reiatsu, he studied his opponent's spiritual pressure. It felt odd to him, certainly strong but nowadays, that wasn't out of the ordinary. Finally after a few brief moments he responded, "And what's that?" Hikaru pulled out two blades, one entirely black, and one entirely white. "Do you want me to use my Zanpakutou, or my Shadow Blade?" Kakashi knew this was the man's way of mocking him, but he did not let anger grip him. Before choosing he made a prudent decision, "March forward, '''Lumino Taishou" he muttered to himself, allowing his sword to change into his shikai. The he pointed without hesitation to the white blade and made preparations for battle. Hikaru smiled evilly, "Bad choice." He put the black blade away and said, "Descend from Heaven, ''Tenshitou''!" The white blade split into two separate blades, one with a purple blade, and one with a snow white blade. Hikaru readied a stance and said, "That wasn't a good choice my friend." Kakashi, however, did not heed the threats of the stranger and stood firm by his decision. He crouched and began releasing his reiatsu, but not at all it's full capacity. He stood merely studying his opponent's reiatsu. It had increased slightly, and the fact that the strange man was confident in this weapon's power over the other's made him slightly uneasy. However, a sword was a sword, no matter the name or origin. He allowed this mind set to erase his fear and then faced forward with a confident look on his face. Hikaru smirked and said, "By the way, I see you are holding back at least 80% of your weapons power. Is this generally correct?" Kakashi nodded and spoke, "Yes it is. I don't like to fight at full power. I really don't like using my bankai. It's a savage. In fact, no one has ever seen me fight at 100%." Kakashi explained to the man. Hikaru smirked and said, "Well, I don't want to brag but, that 20% of yours is equivalent to 9% of my power." Kakashi's expression did not shift, nor did his determination, "Well then, I suppose that that 20% will just have to do." Kakashi said sternly. Hikaru smirked, "You have the first move my friend." The Battle Begins Kakashi knew from hundreds of years of combat experience that the first move was always ineffective, however he did not let that deprive him of the opportunity. He gathered reiatsu in his fist and fired forward his special ''centella''' blast at it's top speed at his opponent. Hikaru watched the blast and said, "High speed energy focused into a small beam. Like a Cero." He caught the energy in his palm. "A really weak Cero." The energy dissipated in Hikaru's palm. "Try another one. And this time, don't hold back." Kakashi's hair briefly covered his eyes as he smirked. He crouched and gathered energy in his fist and then made and uppercut motion. An enormous shockwave of blue lighting erupted from Kakashi's fist traveling at inhuman speeds towards the stranger. Hikaru watched and said, "Pretty fireworks." He then put his blades up and slammed them down on the ground, sending an equally powerful blast, canceling out the first. But he noticed Kakashi was coming directly at him, and had no time to react. Kakashi was now above the man, his unrivaled shunpo allowing him to close the gap between the two warriors while the man had retaliated against Kakashi's earlier attack. He kicked in a downward motion, his foot connecting with the stranger's head, sending the man barreling into the trees below. Kakashi then used shunpo to descend, landing on the grounded stranger causing an upheaval of earth. He then flashed back into the air and prepared for the visitor's counter attack. He then heard a yawning sound behind him, and turned to see Hikaru, undamaged. Hikaru looked over to the wreckage that Kakashi had wrought. "What was the point of all that? What do you have against trees?" Kakashi put his blade over his shoulders and simply studied the man. While usually he was goofy in battle, at the moment he didn't have enough time or patience. He figured he would attempt the new power of his shikai blade. He vanished with shunpo again and reappeared behind the man with his sword to the man's chin. With one movement of his arm, he made a upward swiveling motion with his blade, that was followed by an eruption of bright blue energy. Kakashi returned to his place in the air, waiting for results, though his expectations weren't high. "Ouch," said the ever blissful voice of Hikaru. "That stung. Feels like I cut myself with a razor." He looked over to Kakashi and said, "I must say, you have my respect as a fighter." He sheathed his swords, "We don't need to continue. I've locked away a lot of my spirit energy. To the Soul Reapers behind the gate, it's like you've beaten me, but left me alive." He held out his hand, "Glad to fight you Kakashi. You certainly have skills." Inwardly, Kakashi was puzzled, but his persona changed to that of a joyful person as his blade returned to it's sealed state. He flashed to meet the man and shook his hand, "As do you, Kurosaki." he replied. Hikaru looked to the gate, "It's opening slightly. Wanna do some acting?" Kakashi nodded and Hikaru jumped back a little. Some Soul Reapers were coming near where Hikaru and Kakashi were fighting. Hikaru then shouted out, "Curse you Kakashi! You have beaten me this time, but you will regret meting me again!" Hikaru then teleported away from their sight. Kakashi laughed inside of his mind, "''That was one interesting person." he thought to himself. The group of newly arrived shinigami bowed in respect to the former captain, before continuing on their patrol. Kakashi then used the opportunity to leave, chasing after Ryan's group. This person, Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, has appeared on the scene. Who is this mysterious person? And what of this power he claims to have, the Kagirinaigan? And what of the team of fighters Seireitou is gathering? Find out all this and more on the next story of Bleach Otrosendero.